More Than Friends
by what-the-hella
Summary: Iris' feelings for Cilan just keep growing stronger and stronger, Can she find the courage to tell him? - (WishfulShipping - Cilan/Iris - Dento/Iris)


**Authors Note:**

 **Happy late WishfulShipping day! **

**I've been wanting to write a Hurt/Comfort WishfulShipping fanfiction for awhile now, So i hope all you WishfulShipper's enjoy my first WishfulShipping fanfic!**

 **(Sorry for any spelling errors, I type too fast -.- )**

* * *

Iris awoke and slowly opened her eyes, she looked around the tent to see her Axew was no where in sight. It was probably outside with Ash and Cilan, She unzipped the door of her tent and as soon as she unzipped it the tiniest bit, she could smell something amazing. it smelt like some of Cilan's great cooking, one of her favorite smells. But not today, the thought of eating anything made her feel sick, it's grown to the point whenever she's around Cilan. Her stomach goes in knots, the last thing on her mind was eating.

She crawled out of her tent to see Ash sitting by the fire stuffing his breakfast into his mouth like he hasn't eaten in forever. typical Ash.

Then she laid her eyes on Cilan who was trying to make conversation with Ash but couldn't due to Ash shoving his mouth full of food.

"Good morning Iris!" Ash said as he quickly swallowed his food.

"Good morning Iris, You're up quite late this morning." Cilan said cheerfully.

"Good morning guys. and it's not that late it's only like eleven o'clock." the violet haired pokemon trainer replied as she stretched her body, and sat down on the ground,

"You're usually up much earlier than this," Cilan replied.

"I didn't sleep well…" She said with a rather sad tone as she recalled the events of the previous night.

The previous night she had cried her eyes out, like a kid, thinking about Cilan. she felt stupid for doing so, but keeping all of these emotions bottled up hurt, she couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Well thats quite alright. do you want some breakfast?" The green haired gym leader asked.

"N-no thats okay. i'm not hungry." Iris said quietly.

"Are you sure? this is the third day in a row you've skipped breakfast." Cilan asked as he gave her a confused look.

Iris sighed, "I'm just not that hungry…"

"C'mon Iris! you're missin' out!" Ash budded into the conversation, and continued to stuff food into his mouth.

a look of anger grew onto her face. "I'M NOT HUNGRY!" She yelled causing her voice to echo through the forest as she stood up throwing her hands into the air in frustration.

"Um.. me and Axew are going to take a walk… Come on Axew!" She added on nervously, feeling stupid for what she had just did.

"Yew!" The pokemon said as it jumped into Iris' long violet hair.

And with that the two took off into the forest.

"Theres something up with Iris…" Cilan broke the silence and rubbed his hand across his chin as he watched the violet haired girl walk away into the forest.

"Definitely. who could skip out on your great cooking!" Ash replied before he stuffed more food into his mouth,

causing Cilan to groan in annoyace and face palm himself.

* * *

Later that evening Iris was sitting in her tent writing in her journal once again with her Axew right by her side sleeping peacefully. she suddenly heard someone unzipping her tent door. she quickly threw her journal under her pillow, and when the door was fully opened the person was revealed to be Cilan.

"Iris, are you alright? you've been acting different the past few days." He asked softly as he enter the tent and sat down in front of her.

"Yeah! perfectly fine!" She replied with a fake happy toned voice. Cilan could see it in her eyes that see was hurting on the inside. eyes will never lie.

"Iris theres no need to lie. you can trust me." He said gently.

"I'm fine Cilan!" She paused for a few seconds, "I think i'm going to take a walk!" She said as an excuse to leave. As she tried to exit the tent he stopped her by grabbing both of her hands in his. which made her blush red as a cherry.

"Iris, Whats bothering you?" He said calmly as he made her sit back down on her sleeping bag. he still had her hands in his. she didn't know what to say.

"I-it's nothing…." She said quietly as she felt tears start forming in her eyes.

"It must be more than 'nothing' to make you act like this." He said gripping her hands tighter. He looked in her teary eyes and she quickly turned away as tears started running out of her eyes like waterfalls. she wasn't making a sound or saying a single word. with that he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"It's okay to cry, every human does it." He said softly.

"I-i'm not! i'm not a kid! Now let me go!" She yelled as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Calm down..." He replied as he hugged her even tighter. She squirmed around for a few more seconds but finally gave in and just let him comfort her, because she knew he wasn't going to let her go. she let it all out in front of him. she felt like a kid for crying. and she felt embarrassed. but it felt amazing to be in his arms. as time passed she seemed to have calmed down a bit. she moved away from him and moved her knees up to her chin and put her arms around them.

"Now what's got you so upset? It can't be that bad?" He asked softly.

"You won't understand…." She said quietly.

"Yes i will. don't be afraid." Cilan replied softly as he put one of his hands on her shoulder. Iris felt tears forming in her eyes once again. but as soon as she saw him try to embrace her again she quickly sucked the tears back in and pushed him away.

"I''m fine…" She mumbled silently turning her body away from him.

"You're clearly not." He put his hand on her back and rubbed it slightly to calm her down, this made her whole body shiver from shock. she didn't expect him to do that.

"You can trust me Iris. Whats wrong?" He asked moving in front of her and looking straight into her t eyes. with that she took a deep breath. "I-i well… it's y-you…" She said raspy. as she turned her head away from him.

"Me? what did i do to hurt you ever so badly?" He asked confused, he didn't remember doing anything to hurt her like this, and if this was his fault he would never forgive himself for it.

"W-well… it's kind of my fault…" She quietly said.

"How it is your fault?" He asked curiously.

"F-for feeling this way about you…"

Thats when Cilan finally put it together in his head. he finally realized it. and by the look on his face Iris knew that he knew. he saw all the time he's been traveling with Iris flash before his eyes. Cilan was sitting there with a blank look on his face while he recalled all the things Iris has said and done. She has been so obvious about it. he felt like an idiot for not noticing earlier.

"Iris… i-i had no idea! I should have known! Please forgive me!" He pleaded.

"I-i don't need to forgive you. i have nothing to forgive you for. it's my fault… i'm sorry… you must hate me now…"

Iris said as she tried to move away from him once more. But he stopped her by gripping her shoulders firmly. "Why would i hate you? i-i feel the same way… Please forgive me for making you wait so long…" He apologized. "That feeling must of been eating you up on the inside for months now hasn't it?"

"Yeah... i wanted to tell you. b-but i couldn't bring myself to do it… i never told anyone actually…" She said as her cheeks turned bright red. "Axew didn't even know until last night… At first when i realized how i felt about you it was an amazing feeling… but as months passed it turned into a scary fear of rejection type of feeling… Every time i saw you my stomach would twist in knots…" She said looking down at the ground nervously.

"Thats why i haven't been eating much the past few days… Well n-now you know everything…" They both were silent for a few seconds until Cilan spoke out. "I-i liked you from the very first time i laid my eyes on you." He said as his cheeks turned red and looked around the tent awkwardly. they were silent for a while again until Iris broke it.

"N-now what…?" Iris asked.

"What?" He replied.

"Well… what are we..? friends or..?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes with the thought of being just friends with the person she was in love with.

"More than that Iris.." He started to move in closer to her. "Much more…" he said softly as he put his arms around her and locked his lips on hers. She shut her eyes tight to enjoy this beautiful moment and wrapped her arms around him.

She thought she was dreaming. this was too good to be true. Cilan felt the exact same way. she did all that worrying for nothing, he didn't hate her nor did he reject her. he liked her. he wanted to be with her.

He unhooked his lips from her and looked into her maroon eyes,

"I love you Iris."

"I love you too Cilan." She said before she kissed his cheek lightly


End file.
